


Stuck

by AeonFlux40



Series: Dean and Sam Bingo 2019 Card 5 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Dean and Sam Bingo, Dry Humping, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious John Winchester, Sharing a Bed, Underage Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Dean (19) helps his younger brother Sam (15) with a small problem.





	Stuck

Sam and Dean were helping their dad on a hunt in a haunted house. Everything seemed normal, but that’s how it always begins. There was a storm rolling in, and the sky was turning dark. John and the boys got out of the Impala and prepared themselves for whatever they may encounter. They made sure to bring their guns, salt, and extra ammo just in case. The three of them walked into the house and carefully looked around.

“Kinda spooky, huh Dean?”

Dean smiled at his younger brother. He was smart kid, but still new to hunting. Dean had been hunting with his dad for the last four years while Sam stayed behind at whatever motel they were at. John had decided that once Sam turned fourteen, he was old enough to go with them. Dean trained him and was solely responsible for his safety. It made him nervous every time they went out, but Dean was hypervigilant and always kept an eye on Sam. John told his boys to head upstairs while he checked out the bottom floor. They checked each room carefully, Dean in front with Sam in tow. Sam made sure to keep a lookout for anything that might try to sneak up on them. He was trying to be as cautious as Dean, making sure they were both covered. Heading into the third room, Sam saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the right, gun at the ready. He wasn’t sure of what he saw, but felt that he and Dean should check it out.

“Dean,” Sam whispered, tugging on his brother’s jacket. “Down that way.”

The boys headed down to the end of the hallway and turned left. There was a long, dark corridor that seemed empty, but something was telling Dean this was where they needed to go. He nodded to Sam, who followed close behind keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. The corridor seemed to get smaller the further down they went. “Stay close, Sammy. We don’t know what this thing is, or what it’s capable of.” Dean turned sideways and Sam did the same, with his chest to his older brother’s back. The corridor was getting smaller, they weren’t imagining it. It got to the point where the boys couldn’t move any further. Dean tried but was unsuccessful. Sam didn’t move at all, he was stuck in place. The fact that Dean was up against him made him uncomfortable in the worst way. It wasn’t his fault, it was the friction of Dean’s ass against him. Sam grabbed onto Dean’s waist and subtly pulled himself closer to his big brother. Dean felt Sam’s hard dick through his jeans.

“Sam, this isn’t the time nor the place.”

“Please, De. I just need to…” Sam continued rubbing against Dean’s ass. The fact that they were stuck in this position didn’t make it any easier for him. Sam was kind of like a puppy, always needed to hump something. Teenagers.

“Sam, stop. We’re on a hunt, remember?”

Sam rested his head between his brother’s shoulders and sighed. He hated being a teenager with raging hormones. He would get random erections at the worst times, like now. His brother was right. This was not the time and definitely not the place for Sam to be trying to get himself off. He couldn’t help it. Most of the time, he’d be able to sneak off to the bathroom or someplace private to take care of himself. This was different. He was with his brother and there wasn’t anywhere for Sam to hide. He was embarrassed but didn’t know what else to do. The fact that his brother wasn’t making fun of him for being this way was the only thing keeping him from crying right now. “I’m sorry, Dean. I have no control over it.”

“Trust me, Sam. I get it. Listen, later tonight when we’re at the motel I’ll help you with that okay? But right now, we gotta focus on finding this thing.”

“Okay, Dean.”

+++

That night as they lay in their shared bed, Sam thought about what Dean said. Their father was passed out in the next bed, snoring lightly. He turned toward his older brother and put his arms around him. Sam kissed Dean’s neck, slowly grinding his hips against him. “Sam,” Dean whispered. “You have to be quiet, okay? Promise me.” Sam nodded.

“I promise.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and interlaced their fingers. It was his way of showing Sam that what they were doing was okay. He loved his brother and wanted to always take care of him, even if it meant doing things normal brothers don’t do. They weren’t normal, though. Nothing about their way of life was normal, so why couldn’t they have this? He held Sam close as he grinded against Dean’s hip. If he wanted to, Dean could slip his hand into Sam’s pants and stroke him to completion. He didn’t think Sam was quite ready for that yet, maybe when he was a little bit older. Dean lay there and listened to Sam panting heavily. He was grinding harder and fast against him, nearing his orgasm.

“Dean…Dean…”

Sam moaned his brother’s name over and over. Dean was worried that John would wake up and hear him, so he did the only thing he could think of to shut him up. He kissed him. Sam was a bit surprised at first, but eased into it. He knew what Dean was doing and he was grateful for it. He tried to stay quiet, but the feeling was too overwhelming. He was thankful to have an older brother that cared so much for him. He loved Dean with all of his heart. Dean was the one he looked up to, the only one who understood him. His hips stuttered as his orgasm hit. Sam came with a small whimper, spilling into his underwear. Dean held Sam tightly, kissing his forehead.

“It’s okay, Sammy. Shhh, it’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first square fill for Dean and Sam Bingo. Square filled: Dry Humping


End file.
